Kehilangan
by Lucatha
Summary: Seribu duka yang kau berikan takkan mengubah pandanganku dan rasaku kepadamu, walaupun kau meninggalkan aku di dalam keterpurukan yang membelenggu tapi aku akan tetap selalu mengenangmu.


**Hetalia Belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**Kehilangan ost My Heart © Kristina**

Selamat Membaca ^_^

* * *

Kehilangan...

Angin nakal menerbangkan rambut cokelatku, saat ini aku berada di suatu padang rumput yang dimana tempat ini adalah impianku. Awan putih dan langit biru yang setia menemaniku hari ini berserta angin yang setia bersamaku. _Oh tuhan aku teringat padanya lagi _...

**_Daku kini menangis  
Dikau kini tlah pergi  
Memberi seribu duka_**

Aku membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya bila kau ada di sini, bersamaku. Menikmati segarnya angin dan terpaan sinar cahaya matahari yang langsung mengenai wajah. Tetapi sepertinya itu hanyalah mimpi saja ya? Aku membiarkan bajuku terkena kotor dan mempersilahkan matahari membakar wajahku.

**_Lara aku kehilangan dikau, Selamanya takkan melihat  
Hadirmu seperti dulu, Aku kehilangan_**

Tidak-tidak, bukan berarti aku bisa melupakanmu, justru aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Kau selalu hadir dalam benakku dan selalu saja tersenyum saat aku membayangkanmu. Tetapi, saat ini, aku hanya ditemani oleh sebait lagu dan alunan nada piano beserta nada violin indah ini. Menghidupkan I-pod ditengah menikmati indahnya pemandangan benar-benar membuatku ingin menangis.

**_Daku tulus berkata  
Ucap terima kasih  
Segala pengorbanan cinta_**

Terima kasih sudah mau hadir di dalam kehidupanku walau hanya sebentar dan terima kasih kamu sudah mengenalku walaupun hanya sebentar. Saatnya kita melangkah ke depan, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melangkah kedepan. Aku kehilangan dirimu yang selalu saja tersenyum saat kau melihatku walaupun aku tidak mengetahui senyuman itu untuk siapa.

**_Lara aku kehilangan dikau  
Selamanya takkan melihat  
Hadirmu seperti dulu  
Aku kehilangan_**

tahukah kau? Hatiku sakit saat kau tidak ada disini bersamaku, bahkan kita tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi, bisakah kau memahami perasaanku? Aku tahu kita memang tidak dekat, tetapi selama bertahun-tahun ini, aku masih menyimpan rasaku padamu. Sepertinya rasa ini tidak akan pernah padam. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku tidak bisa memendam lagi. Aku ingin segera berbaring dipadang hijau ini dan sekali lagi mendengarkan lagu kehilangan ini. Segarnya angin dan cahaya matahari masih berusaha untuk menghiburku tetapi entah mengapa itu malah membuatku semakin sedih.

Aku bangun dan membiarkan angin menerbangkan Rambutku sekali lagi, biarlah aku seperti ini. Hidup tanpa dirimu dan mengenangmu benar-benar membuatku tersiksa, sekali lagi aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu. Kala jemari-jemari ini menghantam putihnya tuts piano, aku teringat kembali akan dirimu yang suka sekali dengan musik. Lara hati ini membuatku sakit tak tertahankan. Aku mebayangkan lagi kau berbaring di sampingku, membiarkan wajah kita sama-sama terbakar cahaya matahari dan kau tersenyum sangat menawan. Sekali lagi air mata ini tumpah dari pelipis mata, duka ini, aku, aku, aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku. Aku benar benar membutuhkan kehadiranmu dan aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu.

Tidak ada apa-apa disini, hanya terdapat rerumputan dan awan yang bergerak sajauh mata memandang. I-podku terus dan terus saja memainkan lagu ini, kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung kepadamu? Aku ingin mengatakannya kepadamu, dipadang rumput ini, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tetapi, tapi kenapa kau pergi?. Aku , aku ingin menangis sepuas –puasnya di bahumu, tetapi sepertinya itu mustahil dan itu anyalah angan-anganku saja.

Sekali lagi, aku berbaring diatas hijaunya rerumputan ini, oh tuhan bila kau berkenan membuatku atau memilihku menjadi penghuni surga, aku tidak keberatan jika harus berdiam diri disini, aku tidak keberatan jika Engkau membuatkan aku tempat padang rumput ini, aku benar-benar tidak keberatan. Oh tuhan biarkanlah aku merasakan seperti apa cinta dari dia, dia yang aku cintai, dia yang aku kagumi, dan dia yang aku sayangi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa dia itu seseorang yang mampu membuatku menjadi gila seperti ini

" Aitakatta Roddy..."

Awan mulai berubah posisinya dan angin mulai kencang, aku suka tempat ini. Bukit ini, serta pohon-pohon karet yang masih dilestarikan berjejer rapi. Aku memotong batang bunga liar yang berwarna kuning dan mencium wanginya sebelum aku menangis.

**_Aku kehilangan..._**

_Tertanda_

_Elizaveta Héderváry_

* * *

Short banget yak :)


End file.
